1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to DRAM memories, and more particularly, to a DRAM memory cell with a novel access transistor structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of semiconductors, the modern trend is towards miniaturization, resulting in high density DRAM cells. This allows a greater number of word lines and digit lines to occupy a smaller area, allowing greater speed of computation.
As semiconductor devices become miniaturized, however, individual DRAM memory cells become closer together. This often results in a strong word line-word line coupling which is less than desirable. Therefore it is an objective of the present invention to create a DRAM cell structure that can avoid this problem.